dollarskfandomcom-20200214-history
SPEAR HEARTZ 128 : Cool Fight
SS (Sound Set) : Persona 3 OST - Sake Rare nu Tatakai (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NP-APdJB5hc), jangan lupa putar lagunya yak! kali ini udah ane pilih yang paling pas! Story Intro: SPEAR HEARTZ adalah gelar yang diberikan kepada orang-orang yang memegang prinsip dan memiliki tekad kuat dalam mengejar cita-cita, ambisi, dan impian mereka. Kevin Tatsumi, pemuda biasa dari Mt. Yukiyama, memutuskan untuk berkelana keseluruh penjuru Earth demi mewujudkan impiannya, yaitu membawa perdamaian abadi ke Earth. Ditengah perjalanannya ia bertemu berbagai orang dengan satu tekad yang sama, namun cita-cita pribadi yang berbeda. Lalu, akhirnya mendirikan "DOLLARS K.". Suatu waktu, terjadi perubahan besar di Earth. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk berlatih, lalu.... . Tiga tahun kemudian, mereka kembali, dan siap melanjutkan petualangan tiada akhir mereka!!! Chara Picture: album DK (1st n 2nd) Artwork: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=a.430453616978511.102100.100000416301656&type=3 Para Tokoh (yang muncul di chapter sebelumnya): ~~DOLLARS Kingdom~~ Kevin Tatsumi: Leader Sumit Yagami: Beastlord Beckman Masquerade Astrella Devina: Secretary Dr. Houtarou Oreki Van Ivan: Tactician Andry Fernando Ramses: Chef Bella Rafika: Guardian Knight Fujisaki Niina: Magician Andika Rustygear: Criminal Dante D Widodo: Dragonoid Drunks Stoner: Digger ~~Automailer Legacies~~ Dominic Glenn Unsung: Viscount/Equitem Steampunk: Commisioner Ryuuga Ardhya: Commisioner Jeagar Jagger: Commisioner Zetton: Commisioner Nanami Madobe: Commisioner Valian Masdani: GR Arena Legendary Fighter Joe Vincent Sattler: Kurir ~~6 Official GR~~ Maharo: Ryuuga GR Big Eye Six: Zetton GR Alpha Delta: Nanami GR Maverick: Rozzaqh GR Gilga: Steampunk GR Metal Man: Jagger GR ~~FUNPRODUCTION~~ Andre Z: Director/Equitem Waltz McDisney: Movie Section Chief Eiichiro Ojan: Comic Section Chief Yudi Enix: Game Section Chief ~~Other~~ Mandara Wangga: Businessman (?)/Equitem Samuel Manuel: Kepala Suku Beastlord Clan SS (Sound Set) : Persona 3 OST - Sake Rare nu Tatakai (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NP-APdJB5hc), jangan lupa putar lagunya yak! kali ini udah ane pilih yang paling pas! Story Intro: SPEAR HEARTZ adalah gelar yang diberikan kepada orang-orang yang memegang prinsip dan memiliki tekad kuat dalam mengejar cita-cita, ambisi, dan impian mereka. Kevin Tatsumi, pemuda biasa dari Mt. Yukiyama, memutuskan untuk berkelana keseluruh penjuru Earth demi mewujudkan impiannya, yaitu membawa perdamaian abadi ke Earth. Ditengah perjalanannya ia bertemu berbagai orang dengan satu tekad yang sama, namun cita-cita pribadi yang berbeda. Lalu, akhirnya mendirikan "DOLLARS K.". Suatu waktu, terjadi perubahan besar di Earth. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk berlatih, lalu.... . Tiga tahun kemudian, mereka kembali, dan siap melanjutkan petualangan tiada akhir mereka!!! Chara Picture: album DK (1st n 2nd) Artwork: https://www.facebook.com/media/set/set=a.430453616978511.102100.100000416301656&type=3 Para Tokoh (yang muncul di chapter sebelumnya): ~~DOLLARS Kingdom~~ Kevin Tatsumi: Leader Sumit Yagami: Beastlord Beckman Masquerade Astrella Devina: Secretary Dr. Houtarou Oreki Van Ivan: Tactician Andry Fernando Ramses: Chef Bella Rafika: Guardian Knight Fujisaki Niina: Magician Andika Rustygear: Criminal Dante D Widodo: Dragonoid Drunks Stoner: Digger ~~Automailer Legacies~~ Dominic Glenn Unsung: Viscount/Equitem Steampunk: Commisioner Ryuuga Ardhya: Commisioner Jeagar Jagger: Commisioner Zetton: Commisioner Nanami Madobe: Commisioner Valian Masdani: GR Arena Legendary Fighter Joe Vincent Sattler: Kurir ~~6 Official GR~~ Maharo: Ryuuga GR Big Eye Six: Zetton GR Alpha Delta: Nanami GR Maverick: Rozzaqh GR Gilga: Steampunk GR Metal Man: Jagger GR ~~FUNPRODUCTION~~ Andre Z: Director/Equitem Waltz McDisney: Movie Section Chief Eiichiro Ojan: Comic Section Chief Yudi Enix: Game Section Chief ~~Other~~ Mandara Wangga: Businessman (?)/Equitem Samuel Manuel: Kepala Suku Beastlord Clan Sebelumnya, pertarungan antara Beck dan Andry melawan Maverick... GR kelas berat dengan persenjataan lengkapnya, ditambah Yudi Enix, Game Section Chief FUNPRODUCTION, yang jika dilawan sekilas seakan-akan ia invicible. Awalnya, Beck berhasil menipu dan membuat sesama mereka bertarung. Setelah Yudi berhasil mencabut Core Maverick dari punggungnya, Beck me-reveal bahwa dia bukan Supreme Bureau Commander Sekai Government. Pertarungan meletup, Maverick pun ternyata masih sadar karena punya Core cadangan. Di akhir, pertarungan dimenangkan pihak DOLLARS K. Disisi lain, pertarungan antara Valian melawan Eiichiro Ojan, sang mangaka plus Rozzaqh, mekanik yang suka kabur. Akibat kedatangan Dendi, pertarungan berbalik dan dimenangkan oleh Valian serta Dendi sendiri. Di Plant berikutnya, Radins yang datang bersama dengan Dendi dihadang oleh Gilga dan Metal Man! Dua dari 6 Official GR yang tersohor di Machinox Burg!!! Pertarungan belum dimulai, terakhir kali Radins Z mengungkap bahwa Andre Z adalah adik kandungnya, tapi belum jelas detailnya. Sebenarnya bagaimana hubungan antara kakak yang bahasa inggrisnya pas-pas'an ini dengan adiknya yang merupakan seorang Equitem sekaligus direktur perusahaan hiburan ternama?! Plutogun Skycraper 7th Plant, Hutan Belantara Radins (Bounty Hunter Lion Federation) VS Gilga + Metal Man (Automailer Legacies) Gilga : adik-desu? Metal (Metal Man) : mau adik atau apa, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita... Automailer Legacies hanya mengadakan aliansi sementara demi bertanding dengan DOLLARS K. di ajang Games 3 Coin. Gilga : souka??? Metal : yang tidak kusangka adalah kalau kita juga akan mengundang mereka dan yang lainnya ke event Genocide Stairs. Jarang-jarang Viscount mau melakukan hal seperti itu. Gilga : pasti karena mereka syupiiiiiiiiin~desu!!! *double thumbs up. Radins : yes, I nggak tau soal DK karena I not from that organisasi. Jadi please jangan talk about yang I nggak know. Sekarang, yang important adalah we menyelesaikan pertarungan di 7th Plant this, taskku adalah untuk mengalahkan dan get Key kalian. Metal : begitu? Kalau tidak salah BHLF juga merupakan aliansi DK, sama seperti Central dan Sahara Dezzert. Radins : ini soal balas budi. Dulu Leader them pernah menyadarkanku... now I'm ready to put my nyawa on the line for mereka.... *memandang mata Metal Man #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Metal : ikatan antara manusia memang menarik, sayangnya hatiku terbuat dari metal... jadi aku tidak mengerti. Radins : sayang sekali, Microchip AL ternyata memang not perfect. Memberi emosi to mechanical humanoid, tetapi tidak memberi mereka cukup 'heart' untuk merasakan kesedihan, kesenangan, or kegundahan. Metal : perasaan macam itu tidak penting dalam perang. Gilga : Metal benar-desu! Radins : ada untungnya juga kalian tidak have emotion... jadi, I can kill kalian tanpa rasa ragu-ragu, DEFENSE UP.... *MUKKK MUKKKK (otot seluruh tubuhnya mengencang). Metal : sepertinya Defense Radins Z yang terkenal lewat aksinya di Rookie Tournament itu bukan main-main ya? Gilga : sasuga! Radins-san!!! Radins : ... berbicara, bersemangat, berkomentar, but tidak benar-benar tahu apa maksud kata-kata mereka sendiri. So sad.... Metal : tidak usah hiraukan kami, kami hanya alat perang. Hidup kami... hanya untuk perang, demi perang, dan dari perang. Tanpa perang kami hanyalah hiasan Machinox Burg.... Gilga : Metal benar-desu! Kau nggak mengerti-desu! Radins : ... okay, let's fight... shall we? *kuda-kuda defense. Metal : mari.... *WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG (memanaskan enginenya). Gilga : kuperingatkan! Aku pada GR Battle Arena mendapatkan peringkat 4! Sedangkan Metal mendapatkan peringkat 2-desu! Nomor 3-nya adalah Maverick yg ada di Plant bawah-desu! Radins : kalau not strong, maka tak seru. Aku sudah berkembang cukup pesat in those 3 years, DIAMOND MAGIC... BLADE SHARD *menciptakan pisau berlian besar di kedua tinjunya. Gilga : souka, desu? *SRIIIIIIIIIIING (menarik katananya). Radins : .... ? Katana.... ?? Gilga : yap, Katana artifisial-desu, bladenya terbuat dari baja kualitas terbaik! Ditambah sisi belakang yang dimodif agar dapat menghasilkan selubung laser. Di gagangnya terdapat Gem yg jika ditekan mampu membuat Katana-nya berubah warna-desu! Ada 3 Gem, setiap warna memiliki Level tersendiri! Hijau - Level 1, Kuning - Level 2, Merah - Level 3. Radins : I get it, semakin tinggi Level-nya, maka tebasanmu semakin kuat? Gilga : yap-desu!!! Nama Katanaku adalah "Future Slasher"! Radins : confident... kau membongkar your weapon secret begitu saja didepan enemy. Gilga : nggak masalah-desu! NyaaaaaanKentat (talk)! Radins : by the way, anyway busway. Warna-warna Gem itu like rambu-rambu road aja! Gilga : uruse-nyan! *SRET (Flash Step kedepan Radins). Metal : habisi dia, Gilga. Gilga : sinpai suruna~! *SYUUUUUT (mengayunkan katananya kearah Radins). Radins : meski weaponmu kuat, tapi seranganmu terlalu lurus *JDING (menahan tebasan Gilga dengan Diamond Shardnya). Gilga : uruse! Level 1! *CTIK (menekan Gem 1-nya). Radins : .... ?! *mendadak serangannya tambah berat. Gilga : oro! ORORORORORORORO!!! *JTRANG JTRANG JTRANG TRANG TRANG JTRING (menebas Diamond Shard Radins berkali-kali). Radins : ck! Kau mencuri kata trademark Kenshin Himura dari Rurouni Kenshin! Gilga : biar! Watashi kan Weaboo! *JTRANG (mendorong Radins). Radins : *SRAKKKKKKK (terseret). Gilga : Lasser Activated! *BWUUUUUNG (menghidupkan laser Katananya). Radins : laser ya?! Gilga : ... jurus pedang... KIRIAGI *CRASSSSSSSHHHHH (menebas Diamond Shard yang ada di tangan kanan Radins). Radins : *TAP TAP (meloncat dua kali kebelakang), ternyata Katana dengan laser memang tajam ya. Walau Skill Swordsmannya nggak terlalu great. Gilga : maaf-desu! Percuma saja kalau mau memancing amarahku-desu!! Radins : so, kau ingin aku berhenti? Samurai KW? *mencoba memancing amarah Gilga. Gilga : percuma-desu, tapi aku tidak suka kau bersikap ofensiv terhadapku... Metal, serahkan dia padaku-desu.... Metal : habisi dia *melipat tangan. Gilga : makasetoke-desu! Radins : ... gitu ya? Let's try that... kalau you bisa menerobos Defense I, maka I akan give up. Gilga : perbuatan bodoh-desu! Level 2! *Katananya berubah menjadi warna kuning. Radins : DIAMOND BODY *merubah tubuhnya menjadi berlian. Gilga : KIRIAGI!!! *TRANG TRANG TRANG (menebas Radins berkali-kali tapi tidak tembus). Radins : ilmu pedang dojo takkan bisa menembus body I, haruslah Swordsman sekelas Arzcah Rizq Connel baru can slash my body *menerima tebasan Gilga dengan santai. Gilga : ORORORORORORORO!!! *TRANG TRANG TRANG TRANG TRANG (tetap tak bisa menembus pertahanan Radins). Radins : fast, sebelum aku kehilangan interest. Gilga : RO! *JTRANG (menebas sekuat tenaga tapi tetap tidak tembus). Radins : .... Gilga : Le-Level 3!!! Kekuatan maksimum-desuuuuu~!!! Radins : kalau begitu, STEEL MAGIC, STEEL ARMAMENT *melapisi tubuhnya dengan lempengan besi. Gilga : tiga S. MAGIC?! Radins : dua, yang satunya N. MAGIC (Defense UP). Gilga : watashi nggak suki ama Defensemu! Jadi akan ana tembus-desu! *mengumpulkan keberanian. Radins : so annoying... DIAMOND.... *JLEB (menusukkan Diamond Shard ditangan kirinya ke lantai). Gilga : ORO!!! KIRI- ! *sesuatu keluar dari bawah lantai yang dipijak Gilga. Radins : KRISSAN! *ZRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING (bunga krissan raksasa yang terbuat dari berlian keluar dari bawah lantai dan menusuk tubuh Gilga). Gilga : gu-g-gugya!!!!!!!!!! *tertembus tepat di perut. Radins : luckily, you're not manusia.... Gilga : Me-Metal, tolong w-watashi.... *mengulurkan tangannya. Metal : ... percuma, enginemu sudah hancur akibat serangan barusan. Kau rusak, Gilga... tunggulah Pilotmu memperbaikimu setelah event ini. Kau beruntung yang kena bukan Head Partmu, atau Microchip emosimu akan rusak. Gilga : ... ma-maa.... *WUUUUUUUNG (mesinnya mati). Gilga pun tumbang, tersisa Radins VS Metal, satu lawan satu. Metal : biasanya kau bilang apa? Ohya, sayonara. Radins : sepertinya emosi raw kalian 'ada juga', si GR wibu barusan can feel takut a little. Metal : seharusnya Mechanic, Engineer, atau Inventor yang menciptakan kami tidak usah repot-repot menambahkan aplikasi yang tidak dibutuhkan tsb. Radins : what are you talking about? Seharusnya kau bersyukur. Metal : tidak ada yang perlu disyukuri, kami hanyalah alat untuk membunuh. Sama seperti Tank atau Airship tempur... hanya saja lebih kecil dan lebih tahan banting. Radins : .... Metal : sudah, mari kita selesaikan Battle ini *mengacungkan tangan kanannya. Radins : okay *kuda-kuda defense. Metal : aku heran, kau selalu memulai pertarungan dengan posisi bertahan. Harusnya sebaliknya kan? Radins : that's one of my uniqueness. Metal : begitu? Semoga kau sanggup menahan serangan-serangan plasmaku... R. Arm and L. Arm Part, Plasma Hand-Cannon *WUUUUUUUUUUNG (cahaya merah memancar dari lubang di kedua telapak tangannya). *author note: bagi yang lupa atau tidak tahu, di DEAD EMOTION, Metal Man adalah orang yang mengalahkan ribuan sisa GR yg tidak dikalahkan Valian dan 6 Official GR lainnya, dengan menggunakan signature attacknya. Radins : c'mon #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Metal : *JKRAK JKRAK (mengokang energi plasma di sikunya), NOISE 25%! PLASMA BEAM!!!!!!! *menembakkan sinar merah dari kedua telapak tangannya. Radins : *PYASSS (jurus Metal hanya menabrak tubuh berlian + besi Radins). Metal : .... Radins : why? Just that? Metal : aku sedikit terkejut karena efeknya hampir tidak ada, tapi yang ini tidak akan sama.... NOISE 50%! PLASMA BEAM!!!! *menembak sekali lagi dengan energi lebih besar. Radins : .... ?! *PYASSSSSSSS SRAKKKKKK (sedikit terdorong). Metal : hebat. Radins : sudah lama... tidak ada yang bisa menggores tubuh I. Metal : aku tidak butuh pujianmu, NOISE 75%!! PLASMA BEAM!!!!!!!!! *menembakkan sinar plasma hingga tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang. Radins : BRILLIAN RADIANCE.... *SRING (memantulkan jurus Metal ke dirinya sendiri dengan merubah tubuhnya menjadi berlian utuh). Metal : *ZLUB (tubuhnya tertembus jurus sendiri), k-kah! *bagian sekitar perut dan dadanya meleleh terkena sinar plasmanya sendiri. Radins : you are terlalu menyedihkan, sampai-sampai menghabisi yourself... ng, sayonara... poor robot *balik badan #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Metal : su-suuu!!! *menggeliat. Radins : Key? Metal : s-s-sayang sekali... ka-kami tidak mempunyai Key yang ka-kalian cari itu. Radins : what maksudmu? Plant kedelapan... Plant kedalaman laut, Kevin, Van, Andika, dan Dante menyerahkan Plant kali ini kepada seseorang, seseorang yang Pro jika disuruh bertarung di tempat yang tidak memungkinkan manusia biasa bertarung didalamnya. Pria yang menguasai tinju mabuk.... Plutogun Skycraper 8th Plant, Dasar Laut Stoner (DOLLARS K.) VS Jagger (Automailer Legacies) Jagger : HAH! Gehihihihihihi... tidak kusangka ada orang yang bisa bertahan didalam laut selama ini selain aku! Sebutkan namamu! Pria aneh!!! *meneriaki Stoner. Stoner : David Koperpil! #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOENG Jagger : oi oi! Itu nama pesulap! *geplak Stoner. Stoner : oh iya ya, selamat ulang tahun ya *menjabat tangan Jagger. Jagger : wah, ini kayaknya minta ditusbol! *geram #PLAKS Stoner : wah, amfun om. Kita damai aza ya :^) #PLAKKILLED Jagger : iya, zaya maafkan :^) #PLAKKILLEDDESTROYED Stoner : tolol *pake mulut Spongebob. Jagger : EEEEEEH?! Kenapa ane jadi keikut pace-nya?! Stoner : kurangi kadar garammu nak.... Jagger : CUKUP! Kau tidak tahu siapa aku ya?! Stoner : tidak. Jagger : dengar ya! Aku adalah bapakmu! #DOOOOOOOOOOOENG Stoner : cerita benar *gaya True Story #PLAKS Jagger : sa-salah! Seharusnya kau berkata 'bohong?'! Kalau kau tidak mengatakan aitu, nanti sifatku nggak menonjol dong.... Stoner : bohong? Jagger : GYAAAA! Kenapa kau tahu?! *melintir badannya sendiri. Stoner : kan kau sendiri yang nyuruh. Jagger : GYAAA!!! BENAR JUGA!!! *melintir anunya sendiri #PLAKS Stoner : ahahaha, dasar mabok #PLAKKILLED Jagger : kau yang mabok -_- *geplak Stoner. Siaaaal, sudah lama aku tidak palmface... kau benar-benar membangkitkan jiwa Tsukkomi-ku. Stoner : makanya, kalau masuk rumah kaki kanan duluan (?) Jagger : ... aku bingung mau menjawab apa, yasudah! Kita mulai bertarung saja!!! *DUAGHHH (meninju kepalannya yang satu lagi). Stoner : kalau begitu, izinkan aku untuk melepas mode mabokku *berubah normal setelah efek Suganya hilang dan jadi ganteng #PLAKS Jagger : hooo, sepertinya kau 'bisa' juga *tertarik pada Stoner. Stoner : karna di laut tinju mabukku tidak bisa digunakan, maka aku siap menggunakan Calamity Fighting Style-ku yang biasa. Jagger : huh... gunakan apa yang kau mau, ngomong-ngomong... bagaimana bisa kau bernafas di air selama ini? Stoner : didalam tubuhku terdapat banyak sekali hemoglobin, yang bisa diubah menjadi oksigen dengan kemampuan pasif khususku. Yah, tubuhku ini ibarat tangki udara raksasa #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Jagger : pantas! Kalau aku berkat... SPECIAL MAGIC-ku... LUNG MAGIC, sihir yang dapat membuat seseorang bernafas walau disekitarnya tak terdapat udara #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Stoner : namu *tabib. Jagger : fuuh, tidak punya delicacy ya... sekedar info, tahun lalu sebelum Steampunk tiba ke kota ini. Akulah yang memegang ranking teratas Commisioner, Commisioner terbaik AL yang memiliki kemampuan renang terbaik, paham? Kau bukan lawanku di laut. Stoner : .... *SRUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH (berenang menerjang Jagger dengan cepat). Jagger : ???!!!!!!! *kaget. Stoner : zogagagaga! Kemampuan menyelam dan berenangku hebat kan?! Jagger : tu-tunggu! Kenapa tubuhmu bisa baik-baik saja di kedalaman laut seperti ini yang tekanannya tinggi?! Stoner : IRON ARMOR MAGIC... kekuatan merubah tubuh menjadi sekeras baja, justru aku yang kaget bahwa tubuhmu bisa tahan ditempat seperti ini tanpa sihir tambahan. Jagger : fuh, bagiku yang punya tubuh terlatih... berenang ditempat seperti ini soal kecil.... Stoner : jadi, bisakah kita mulai Battle-nya? *SET SET (menegakkan posisi tubuhnya didalam air). Jagger : TENTU SAJA!!!!!!!!!! *pumped up. Pertarungan pun dimulai!!! Stoner : *TAP (tabib), BUTSU MAGIC... SU-SU-SU-SU!!!!!! *mengumpulkan energi spirit yang terkandung didalam air. Jagger : SU?! SUSU?! #PLAKS Stoner : NGGGGH!!! Gaugenya makin menghijau! SUPER POSITIVE THINKING MODE!!!!!!!!!!!!! *SRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGG (pikiran dalam kepala Stoner semakin dan semakin jernih tanpa hal-hal duniawi). Jagger : apa gunanya gerakan aneh itu?! *SRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSHHHH (berenang menerjang Stoner). Stoner : sekarang perhatianku takkan teralihkan oleh hal-hal lain, STONER TANK... MYOU'O MODE! *tubuh Stoner dilapisi aura berwarna merah darah. Dengan ini aku bisa berenang selama 50 menit penuh, dan.... Jagger : ORA!!!! *hendak meninju Stoner. Stoner : kekuatan lengan dan kaki pun bertambah *DBUAAAAAAAAAGHHHH (menepuk Jagger dengan kedua tangannya). Jagger : .... ?! *melepaskan diri. Stoner : berikan terimakasih kepada sang Buddha.... *berdoa. Jagger : fuh, fuh! GEHIHIHIHI! Menarik! Kau benar-benar menarik, pemabuk! *SWISSSHHH (menarik Double-Edged Javelinnya). Stoner : Javelin... jadi teringat Ferial-san. Jagger : bersiaplah!!! HAAAA!!!!!! *BROOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSH (air disekeliling Javelin Jagger berkumpul dan menyelubungi Javelinnya seperti pusaran air raksasa). Stoner : *kuda-kuda bertahan. Jagger : "Secondhand Javelin"! WATERSMITH!!!!! *BRUUUUUUUUUUUUSHHHHH (melemparkan Javelinnya kearah Stoner dengan cepat). Stoner : .... ?! *SET CRASSSS (hendak menghindar tapi tergores sedikit). Jagger : percuma! Kau yang dilambatkan oleh tekanan air takkan bisa menghindari kecepatan Javelinku yang dipercepat kekuatan pusaran air! Stoner : begitu ya.... Jagger : dan dan dan dan dan... BLACK NIGGA!!!!!! *BRUKKKKKKKKKKK (menabrak Stoner sekuat tenaga di air). Stoner : *SYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRR (terdorong lumayan jauh). Jagger : menu tambahan! BUBBLE GUM!!!!!!!!!!! *PUFFF PUFFF PUFFF PUFFF (menembakkan gelembung udara berkecepatan tinggi dari mulutnya). Stoner : STONER TANK... TEN MODE!!! *SRRINNNNNNGGGG (dari kedua lengan Stoner terbentuk dua aura tombak energi sihir raksasa). *JRASH JRASH (menghancurkan gelembung udara Jagger berkali-kali). Jagger : tombak?! Stoner : namu! *SRAAAAAAAAAAASHHHH (menerjang Jagger). Jagger : Meele Battle? Boleh-boleh a- *CRASSS CRASSS CRASSSS (ditebas tiga kali oleh tombak perang Stoner). Stoner : kau ceroboh, aku ahli bertarung dalam jarak dekat #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Jagger : *SRASSHHHHHH (berenang mundur). Stoner : *TAP TAP TAP (menepuk telapak tangannya tiga kali), aku belum menguasi jalan "Samsara", akan kucoba tekhnik lama dulu *bersiap mengeluarkan jurus. Jagger : takkan kubiarkan kau melakukan apapun! JEGER THROW!!!!!!!! *melempar Javelinnya kearah Stoner. Stoner : *SRASSHHH (berenang kesamping untuk mengelak). Jagger : gehihihihihi! Kau mengincar Key kan? AMBIL NIH! *melempar kuncinya ke dasar laut. Stoner : !!! *langsung mengejar kunci tsb. Jagger : jangan jadi ayam... kita selesaikan dulu pertarungan kita! *GREB (menangkap kaki kanan Stoner). STAB! STAB!! STAB!!! *menusuk kaki Stoner berkali-kali. Stoner : kuh! *menyingkirkan Jagger dari kakinya. Jagger : gimana?! Sakit kan?! Stoner : sepertinya aku harus membungkammu terlebih dahulu, semoga sang Buddha mengampunimu didunia sana... wahai Sinner *SET SET (membentuk segel aneh). Jagger : berisik! Aku tidak percaya kepada Buddha atau tuhan manapun!!! Stoner : bohong. Jagger : GYAA! KETAHUAN!!! *melintir rambut anunya sendiri. Stoner : bodoh *BUGHHHHH (meninju wajah Jagger). Jagger : buge!!! *CROTTTT (muntah darah dan mimisan). Stoner (Though) : tadi dia berhasil menusuk kakiku yang sudah kujadikan baja... berarti kemampuannya cukup hebat. Sebaiknya aku segera menyelesaikan ini sebelum oksigen dalam tubuhku menipis... STONER TANK, BOSATSU MODE *Stoner masuk ke dalam mode ketenangan dirinya yang maksimal tanpa celah untuk dimasuki nafsu duniawi. Jagger (Though) : dia diam.... ? Stoner : Nyorai... sang pemberi ajaran, Ten... yang dilengkapi jutaan senjata tempur, Myou'o... menghukum orang yang tidak dapat menerima ajaran Nyorai, dan Bosatsu.... yang lembut dan pandai dalam memberikan relaksasi diri. Dalam mode ini tak ada yang dapat mengalihkan perhatianku. Ditambah lagi sekarang... aku telah menguasai dua mode lagi, yang pertama... STONER TANK, NI'O MODE*BWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSHHH (air disekeliling tubuhnya memanas dan dari tubuhnya mengeluarkan banyak gelembung udara). Jagger : bodoh! Kau hanya akan mengurangi persediaan udaramu! Stoner : memang, tapi dengan mode ini aku mendapatkan kekuatan yang mampu membakar tubuh orang yang kusentuh, Ni'o sedikit ortodok.... Jagger : aku tidak mengerti tentang ajaran yang kau bicarakan dari tadi! Sudah! Sudah, cepat bertempur!!!! *melempar Javelinnya. Stoner : *TAP (menyentuh Javelin Jagger), *BLUB BLUB BLUB (Javelinnya meleleh). Jagger : Ja-javelinku! *menerjang Stoner. Stoner : saat kau kehilangan ketenanganmu, maka semuanya berakhir *membidik Jagger. Jagger : KURANG AJAR!!!! BLACK NIGGA! *hendak menubruk Stoner. Stoner : *JTAP BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH (menekan tubuh Jagger ke dasar laut tanpa henti dengan kecepatan supersonik). Jagger : uff!!!!!!!! *tak bisa bergerak karena kecepatan dan tekanan yang berlebihan. Stoner : panas? Jagger : DIAM KAU! *melepaskan diri. Stoner : sekarang... kau telah membantah ajaran, dosamu terlalu besar *FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSHHHH (mengumpulkan energi spirit di kepalan tangan kanannya). Jagger : AKU ADALAH SEORANG COMMISIONER! AKU TAKKAN KALAH!!!! Stoner : OM VAJRA HUM Sejatiku!!!!!!!!!!!! *DUWOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHH BRUUUAAAGH (meninju Jagger hingga menyentuh dasar laut). Jagger : hal seperti ini... a-a-absurd *kehilangan kesadarannya tapi nafasnya tetap ada. Stoner : *mengejar Jagger yang tiba didasar laut dan duduk bersila disebelah tubuhnya. Namaste (terima kasih)... karena telah menerangi jalanku *tabib #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG Setelah itu ia memungut kuncinya dan berenang ke permukaan.... KEY 7, MISSING, KEY 8, GET = Plant kesembilan, pertarungan satu lawan satu (mano o mano) antara Van Rosenburg, taktisi DK yang berasal dari Clan Rosenburg yang ternama... melawan Steampunk, seorang jenius dalam bidang mesin bertenaga uap, yang baru setahun bergabung kedalam AL.... = Plutogun Skycraper 9th Plant, Industri Mesin Van (DOLLARS K.) VS Steampunk (Automailer Legacies) = Van : aku heran, apa nggak pengap pake baju 1/2 besi begitu? Mana mulutnya ketutup.... Steampunk : tidak usah perdulikan aku, toh kau akan segera mati.... *melumeri gir topinya dengan oli. Van : mati? Bagaimana bisa kau begitu yakin? hahaha *tertawa karena Steampunk begitu percaya diri. Steampunk : ini.... *menunjukkan empat Key yang ada padanya. Van : .... ?! (Though) : bagaimana bisa dia punya 4? Berarti yang lainnya?! Steampunk : pasti sekarang kau sedang berpikir bagaimana bisa aku punya 4 kan? Van : .... Steampunk : sebaiknya kau jangan remehkan aku.... *grin #DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG ~~TO BE CONTINUED~~ #SBS# P : ask sejak kapan GR ada D: dan apakah masih ada GR pertama itu D: (PN: Lie Jwe Ling) A : yang menemukannya si Viscount Dominic Glenn... sejak dia berumur 14 tahun dan dijuluki mekanik jenius, tapi versi sempurnanya baru muncul pas dia berumur 19 tahun, diciptakan oleh Queen Inventor, Ratchet Gideon (pencipta Valian), GR pertama masih ada... tapi rahasia, nggak ada di Machinox Burg :3 P : oy oy, um! Ane mau ikut nanya buat SBS apakah um Kentat sudah memikirkan akhir dari Spear heartz? Tolong dijawab! Kalau tidak, ane tak akan bisa mengintip ladies lagi. (PN: 1 ekor ladies, 2 ekor ladies, 3 ekor ladies) A : tentunya, kalau maksudmu Arc akhir... bukan Chapter terakhir, Chapter terakhir belum kupikirkan. Arc terakhir sudah! Tentang apa, dan bagaimana terjadinya! Seluruh dunia terlibat! ARC TSB AKAN JADI PENUTUPAN AKBAR CERITA SPEAR HEARTZ!!! Nanti karakternya banyak yg mati kayak Rahandi, Stoner, Cahya #PLAKS (bercanda XD) P : mau nanya mas buloh..seperti apa tato para samurai shio? apakah sama semua atau beda2?trus, ad gambaran seperti ap tatonya? (atau, ada gambar tato mereka yg bs dperlihatkan?) (PN: Beckman Masquerade) A : beda-beda, sesuai Shio mereka... letaknya juga berbeda-beda. Ada yg masang ditempat terlihat seperti telapak tangan, ada juga yang di punggung atau pipi, tatto itu disebut Miito Komon Crossmark... di Zepon yang punya tatto itu punya kekuasaan lebih, dan kalau mereka lewat... yang lainnya harus bersimpuh di tanah. Sampai jumpa di SBS berikutnya! Category:DOLLARS K. Ori/Fan - Fiction